Fruits Basket: Let's stay together Always
by Raine189
Summary: My version of the continuation of the story of Fruits Basket after the anime! Every character is kept as in character as possible, with new fun 'episodes' just like the Furuba 'episodes' you love.TXK TXY [if u want to see other couples let me know] R&R Pl


****

Fruits Basket: Let's stay together always

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket: _Not mine

_Anime I wish was mine: _Fruits Basket -

An: There are spoilers in the story. Therefore, if you've seen the whole anime or know about Kyo's other form then go right on and read ahead!!

I wanted to make a fic that kind of goes on after the anime but not exactly, what happens in the manga, but still with all the same elements. So yea like a continuation of the story in my own version while I still wait for the manga….so I hope others like it and enjoy it too. I tried to keep all the characters as in character as I could! So if you see them kind of out of character let me know!! Oh and sorry, about the months and time thing, I'm not sure how many months or things it's been since Tohru's mothers death…but I want this fic to be two months after the end of the anime. Therefore, I am soooo sorrrry for any confusion!!!!! This is my first Fruits Basket fic ever!! So please bear with me! And correct any information I get wrong if you catch it!

Oh and sentences, words or phrases in italics are the thoughts of the character that just talked.

Well now please oh please R&R so I know to continue! If I don't get about 10 reviews I may not continue because I still have 3 other fics to work on! So let me know what you think! Well all I can say now is ENJOY!!!!

****

Episode 1: A Surprise For You Tohru-chan!

I was so happy when you smiled,

Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray,

Far beyond the sunny days that lie in sleep.

Waiting with patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom renewed again,

Knowing there's more beyond the pains of today.

Although the scars of yesterday remain,

You can go on living as much as your heart believes.

You can't be born again although you can change

Let's stay together always. For Fruits Basket: by Ritsuko Okazaki

Hi. My name is Tohru Honda. It's been three years now since my mother passed away and since the Sohma family found me. It's also been since then that I've known the Sohma family secret. You see whenever any members of the family, which are cursed with the Chinese zodiac, are hugged by someone of the opposite gender or are under a great deal of stress they transform into one of the zodiac animals….plus the cat.

Well the one cursed with the spirit of the cat has an extra curse attached to them. The person of the cat has to wear these beads to prevent themselves from transforming into a scary beast. I had an encounter with that so called monster two months ago. I was scared, but I shouldn't let fear get in the way of my life, my friendships, and my feelings.

I also met Akito-san again, but I wasn't able to get much out of him. The more I find out about the Sohma family curse, the more confusing it gets. Again more questions are asked than answered. But Tohru Honda never gives up! After all that is my motto.

Well today is Saturday May 3rd. So Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, and I don't have school today. Though I wonder what we have planned today.

"Sohma-kun! Kyo-kun! Breakfast is ready!" I called out anxiously waiting for them at the table with Shigure-san.

"My, my. What could be taking those two so long?"

"Shigure-san it's alright. You can go ahead and eat if you want, I'll wait for them and eat when they get here." I replied tilting my head and smiling.

"'Hmm_ she sure is something_…' Whatever you say Tou-kun, whatever you say." He just smiled and began his meal.

Thump thump… '_I wonder what those sounds are.' _I thought to myself silently looking up at the ceiling. Someone was running upstairs. Quickly the running steps came to the stairs. Two pairs of feet that belonged to two bickering teens.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo raged looking furiously at Yuki.

"There you go sounding stupid again…you stupid cat!" He just smirked as he knew he mocked Kyo with the two words Kyo hated to hear the most.

"Ugh! Every time you open your mouth I swear!" Kyo shouted as his anger level started to rise from a seven to a ten.

"Well you just about 'swear' all the time now don't you!" Mocked Yuki once again.

"That's it! It's on pretty boy! Watch me mop the floor with your head!" Kyo yelled out; now his anger level was nearly touching ten.

"Now, now don't get too cocky stupid cat. You still can barely lay a finger on me." Yuki mocked once again seeing Kyo's rage rising uncontrollably.

"Just shut-up!"

"Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun!" I ran to them to the bottom of the steps, where they were now standing.

"Uh…Honda-san," Sohma-kun replied looking at me with wide eyes.

"Tohru-chan…" Kyo-kun answered back looking at me with wide eyes also.

"Why don't you two eat some breakfast now. It wouldn't be good to fight on an empty stomach, now would it?" I smiled and told them sweetly, as they just gazed at me. The two then turned their heads and met each other's eyes but quickly turned away with an angry look, and headed to the table.

I would have told them not to fight with each other but they didn't want to hear someone to say that. So for now, I won't tell them to stop fighting, because like Ayame-san's assistant once told me…their fighting is proof that they still acknowledge each other. At least it is better to have something than nothing at all. Slowly people fix their relationships, but to completely forget, or to completely ignore someone…it's just too hard to bear a thought like that.

"Tou-chan, this food is delicious," Yuki told me after taking a few bites, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh thank you so much Sohma-kun! It means so much to me," I just smiled the smile Kyo-kun thought was goofy. Oh yes Kyo-kun, I wonder if he likes the food. I looked at him and his eyes were on me, but as soon as I smiled back he looked back down. I know he had gotten over his whole me seeing his other form incident, but I think he still always thought about it and was afraid that I would reject him one day…like his mother. But he's totally wrong! I've seen how bad it is to bear the zodiac curse, but to bear two must be a great task. But I want him, no all the Sohma's cursed with the zodiac to know that I won't reject them, all I want to do is to be able to help. I may not belong in this family, this 'basket'! But isn't it okay to make room for an oddball, a 'rice ball'? Isn't it okay to allow others to know your pain without burdening them? Isn't it okay to allow others to know how you feel? That's what they always tell me. Tohru-chan just be yourself, and express your feelings. Then why is it that they don't do the same…

"Tohru-chan! What a wonderful meal! Ah, my stomach will stay happy until lunch knowing that sweet, sweet Tohru-kun made this wonderful breakfast for it!" Shigure blurted out bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm so happy you liked it Shigure-san!" I replied ecstatic. Now's my chance to ask Kyo-kun, " Kyo-kun…do you like the food?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sure."

Huh? Yeah. Sure. Seemed to be all he replied about things I asked him. Even when it wasn't raining. Not only Kyo-kun but Sohma-kun too seemed to be in a bad mood lately too. I wonder what I can do to make those two a little happier.

"TOHRU-CHAN!!!!" Someone behind me yelled putting their hands over my eyes, "Guess who?"

"Hmm…let me see," I could recognize that voice a mile away, "Momiji-kun!"

"Yay! You recognized me! Wow you're good!" Momiji-kun replied happily.

"Great what's that annoying rabbit doing here?" Kyo snapped at the sight of Momiji.

"Whaa! Kyo-kun's being mean to me again!" He cried with fake tears of course.

"Great they just keep coming back," Was the response Sohma-kun gave.

"Now, now Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. Momiji is our guest be nice to him," Shigure-san told them with a crooked smile and his eyes closed. The two just looked at him and were probably saying things to him in their minds.

"Momiji-kun, what brings you here?" I asked still unaware of his arrival.

"Well you see! I came up with an uber surprise for you and Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun! Do you wanna see it? Do ya? Do ya?" he questioned jumping up and down like…well a rabbit.

"Oh! A surprise! How neat! But Momiji-kun you're always giving me surprises…I don't know if I can accept."

"Oh no! Tohru-chan has to accept this prize! I can't return it."

"Oh really?"

"Man! Why the hell do you always gotta include people in your plans without asking them?" Kyo-kun questioned angrily.

"Whaa! Kyo-kun's being mean again!"

"Every time you open your mouth!" Kyo-kun just turned his head away from Momiji-kun.

"Well, well your surprise this time is…." He stopped.

"It is…" I tried to get him to finish.

"Well you and Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are going to go to an amusement park! Isn't that great Tohru-chan?"

"Oh that's wonderful! I always wanted to go to an amusement park!"

"Well then we're going today!"

"What!?" Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun replied at the same time.

"Oh wow an amusement park! With Momiji-kun, Sohma-kun, and Kyo-kun! I can't wait!" I was definitely excited and surprised.

end of episode 1

Tanoshii yuu ge / saa kakomimashou Kyou no namida wa / kora / asu no chikara ni shite

LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE & LIFE LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE & LIFE

Sei ippai datta ichinichi ni Sayonara to arigatou Waratte oemashou Sore wa chiisa na inori

Haru / hana saki / midori moeru koro Donna namida mo / hora / kaze ni nagasarete ku

LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE & LIFE LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE & LIFE

Fruits Basket: Chiisana Inori (Small Prayer) Ending Song

Next time on Fruits Basket: Let's Stay Together Always

Episode 2

"Wow! Just look at this amusement park! It's so wonderful!"

"I knew you'd like it Tohru-chan! Don't you like it too, Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?"

"Well if Honda-san is having fun then I'm having fun."

"Hey as long as there's some kind of fight! I'm in!"

"Kyo-kun! This is an amusement park with rides and things! There won't be any fighting! Peoples Mutti's won't bring them to an amusement park with fights!"

"Oh just shut-up Momiji!"

"Whaaa! Tohru-chan! Kyo-kun's picking on me again!"

"Every time he has to fight with someone doesn't he? Stupid cat!"

"Hey I heard that you damn rat!"

(Bicker bicker)

"Oh wow a house of mirrors! Let's go there!"

(Kyo and Yuki with doubtful looks on their faces while Momiji is excited).

Thanks for reading my fic! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it's so short. It'll be longer next chapter - If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions please leave them in your review and I'll make sure I consider everything! Thank you soooooo much! Please R&R! Doesn't have to be anything to fancy either! R&R


End file.
